


Spring Pig

by inkblotfox



Series: Hidden Valley [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Mind Control, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Nova was on her way home with a surprise for her mate Alexi, only to find a surprise of her own waiting for her on the way!Based onthis artwork.





	

It was as pleasant a day as Nova could remember having. The sun had been bright, the first warm day of a promising spring, and she'd taken advantage of the weather to go out and pick some fresh fruits from the communal grove. She planned to surprise Alexi with a special dinner tonight, for no reason other than to see her brat fox smile. Just thinking about it made her positively glow - Thatch had even volunteered to keep the kits and Selena occupied at Dorian’s grove for the evening, so it would just be the two of them. A perfect date night, with a lovely ending if all went to plan…

She blushed as she realized her mind was slipping to fantasy, glad that she was alone on the well-worn path for once. Most pokes were polite enough to keep quiet about passerby being aroused, but it was still mortifying for the little Eevee. She picked up her step a little, determined to get everything done long before Alexi returned home from his mission.

Unbeknownst to her, she wasn't quite alone on the road, her steps watched from the shadow of a shallow den by the road. It's owner, a Grumpig who didn't often go into the valley proper, sniffed the air with a low grumble in his throat. The fruits in Nova’s basket smelled lovely, but the scent wafting from behind her made him a different sort of hungry altogether. He stirred from his reclining position, looking out onto the road to ensure they were alone before reaching out to her with his mind.

Nova didn't know what came over her. She was nearly to the end of the road when she felt the peculiar need to turn and go back, to inspect something she had only briefly seen in passing. The urge seemed as sudden as an April shower, yet once the thought was in her head the curiosity just wouldn't let go. Little feet pranced in the dirt as she hesitated, then decided one little peek wouldn't hurt anything. Still, just to be safe, she tucked her basket away in a little hollow in the ground, covering it snugly with a stone - enough misadventures had long since taught her to have hiding holes for her things before she went snooping. This done, she made her way back up the road, sharp eyes scanning the sides for whatever it was she had seen before, a shine in the sunlight that looked almost like a set of pearls.

A glimmer caught her eye, just a little off the road in what seemed to be an abandoned den. Perhaps one of the valley residents had moved and forgotten a trinket or two? Nova pranced excitedly, dashing into the cave with little forethought, as if her discovered treasure might vanish if she wasn't fast enough to claim it. She saw the pearls, glimmering in the dark, pounced for them, only to collide with something very large and very solid.

“Oh, there you are,” came a voice, shockingly smooth for whatever could be so sturdy. She backed away slowly, trying to shake the daze from her head as the Grumpig stepped more fully into the light. It made sense all at once that the pearls she had seen were the pearls on his head, a third on his belly leading her gaze down to the throbbing pink member below.

“Oh. I'm sorry, I m-must be interrupting. I saw your pearls and just had to investigate,” Nova stammered, backing towards the cave entrance. “I’ll just be going…” She made to dash, only to crash into the barrier at the entrance, shimmering in time with the pearls on the Grumpig’s head.

“Oh, but why the rush? I'm sure you can spend some time here before you get back to your dinner plans.” Nova swallowed hard as she realized he must have seen her passing before. “Maybe I can even give you a little filling myself… Your spring heat smells just divine…” She realized she was cornered, fallen for his trap so easily, and yet her body couldn't help but react to the musk coming from her captor’s arousal. Had she really gone into heat so soon? Even so, she looked around desperately for some way out, delaying the inevitable as the powerful Psychic type closed the gap between them. She willed her body to dash from the Grumpig’s grasp, but her little feet refused to move, her body acting as if she had no will to escape as the larger Pig pokemon scooped her up by her scruff.

“Now, now, don't struggle. I promise you'll leave safe and sound… if a little gravid,” he murmured, breathing a little harder while the light from his pearls lit the cave. Nova whined, unable to so much as move her tail to impede his snout as he pressed it to her damp mound. His tongue, broad and flat, covered her pussy with its span as he took a long lick, trailing from tailhole to clit in one greedy swipe before digging in more fully. Her feeble protests soon were smothered by moans of pleasure as he all but devoured her, holding her in strong paws like a food dish and licking as deep into her dripping folds as he could reach. Slowly, she felt his control over her lessen, her legs spreading of their own accord for him as she resigned herself to enjoying the unexpected tryst, making note in the back of her mind to make tonight that much better for Alexi. Her first little climax came with a soft mewl of delight from her muzzle, her breathing reduced to lusty panting as he drank her nectar greedily, even sucking on her clit in a way even Alexi couldn't quite manage to prolong her climax that much more.

She thought he’d had his fill, body still trembling when she felt his tongue push lower still. That first rough, purposeful lick at her tight pucker made her cry out shamelessly with shock and pleasure, her face flushing furiously under her fur at how deliciously naughty the motion was. She rarely allowed Alexi to do such things unless she was laying a clutch, but the way the Grumpig’s control had keyed her body up, she found herself savoring the sensations as he pushed his tongue deeper inside. Often he would pull his tongue back entirely just to trace her rosebud, gently teasing her before pushing back inside. She came around slowly, paws moving to brace against his head as he ground his tongue in and out of her tailhole, moving a paw from her hips to play along her clit. As she loosened for him, his advances became bolder, even curling his tongue inside of her as he reached for every last little hotspot he could find in her. Her gasping breaths told him everything, body trembling with desire as she rode that thick tongue, finally sobbing with pleasure as she came a second time. Only her nectar managed to rouse him from her ass, the greedy Grumpig lapping up her fluids as quickly as her body could produce them.

“Mm, I could feast on you all day little Eevee,” he grumbled into her sensitive sex, making her shudder with desire for such a thing. “But there's another hunger I'd rather sate before I send you off.” She couldn't help the disappointed mewl as she was set down on her feet, though the way his paw lingered to keep her tail high made her tingle with anticipation. Briefly she flushed with shame as she thought of Alexi would react to see her so easily seduced, only to bark with shock as she felt the Grumpig grind his shaft against her soaked pussy. The sensation was so similar to her mate, but his tapered shaft was so much bigger, the head alone feeling as if it would never fit her. His paw guided the throbbing length, smearing her cunt with his copious pre as he teased her with the tip until she could stand no more.

“F-f-fuck! For Arceus’s sake, p-please just mount me!” she sobbed, ashamed at just how badly the Psychic type had made her crave him. He seemed to need no further invitation, pushing that drooling head into her needy pussy with all the restraint of a stampeding Tauros, paws on her hips to hold her in place as he spread her. The cave echoed with her yowls, body assaulted with a haze of pleasure tinged with shades of agony as he stretched her around that thick cock, body aching as it struggled to suck him in deeper. He wasn’t packing much length, his knot kissing her stretched lips sooner than she’d expected, but she swore his girth would even give Dorian a run for his money.

She thought her body was singing when he’d popped that knot in for the first time, still yet to swell completely as he savored his tight little cock sock. But she found new heights above even that when he started thrusting, her eyes squeezing shut as she made her pleasure known to everything within a hundred yards. She could feel every throbbing vein drag against her velvety walls, felt herself clench in time to each throb that spilled more pre in her over-stuffed passage. He wasn’t gentle, dragging her back down a little harder each time her pushed in, his tip just kissing her cervix each time he forced that knot to pop back into her warm depths. But she found she loved the rough play, claws digging for purchase in the rough stone as he bounced her up and down his length like a cheap toy. She came, hard, practically squirting all over his belly as he fucked her senseless, her tight walls clamping down as best as they could as she tried to milk him. From the sounds he made, her efforts were much-appreciated.

His stance changed as his excitement mounted, one paw holding her high enough that her hind legs dangled while the other kept her tail high and out of his way. The new angle allowed him to rut her all the harder, each thrust accompanied by a lewdly wet squelch as well as Nova’s own cries for more, each punctuating pop of his knot in and out of her a little more delayed than the last as he started to swell. Mating with Alexi for so long, Nova was aware that canines tended to get bigger as they went, swelling to full size just before they burst, but the sensation of the Grumpig’s increasing girth left her brazenly wondering if he’d tear her in two before he came. So lost in the pleasure was she, she almost didn’t register what he grunted into her ear.

“Mmpph… What a tight little brood slut you are… You’ll look good with a belly full of my eggs.” The little Breedvee yipped at the realization, knowing full well that his threat wasn’t idle. Heated and fertile as she was, she’d be knocked up for sure if he came inside of her, left with more explaining to do to Alexi. Her protests to stop him were both moot and strangled though - his pace picked up at the thought of breeding her properly, the sudden increase in speed sending her spiraling into another climax. Arceus it was so good, her head swam as she found herself drunk on the agonizing pleasure.

“F-fuck, no, pleeeeaHHHHH- Hnng!! Sthaaa- fuCK!” Nova soon gave up trying to stop the inevitable, bracing herself against the ground as best as she could as she felt him winding up to fill her. “Arceus- fuc- BREED ME!” She sobbed her admission of defeat as his swollen knot slapped her well-used pussy, demanding entrance until at last he forced in with a triumphant bellow. She cried out with him in shameful bliss as that first rope of spunk splashed into her defenseless womb, body clamped like a vise around him as it instinctively milked his fat cock for every drop he could give her. Her mind blanked, maw drooping open as she moaned and babbled with incoherent bliss, each half-thrust from the horny pig’s hips making her twitch and shudder happily.

She lost track of how long she remained there, the Grumpig’s greedy paws making a point of teasing and stimulating her while she was tied. She recalled vaguely when he sat back, pulling her into his lap to better play with her aching clit, even recalled the awkward kisses he forced on her, his tongue all but fucking her muzzle as she sat in her blissful stupor. Her only thought about the time was feeling it was over too soon when he finally pulled his softening shaft out of her, a cascade of cum flowing from her distended belly to soak his lap in its wake. She collapsed on the cave floor, breathing hard, too tired to bat the pig away as he licked her gaping pussy clean.

It was some time before she managed to collect herself, wobbling out of the cave as the Grumpig bade her farewell - true to his word, he didn’t try to impede her leaving once he’d had his fill. He didn’t seem worried about seeing her again - either too aloof to care or cocky enough to know she’d be back for more. She kept her tail low as she walked back down the thankfully-empty path once more, hiding her still-gaping hole from sight as she made to retrieve her basket of goodies.

She was shocked to find Alexi there, sitting beside the hiding hole with her basket in his maw. He had that cocky little grin on his muzzle that she loved, and she couldn’t help but bound into his embrace. It took a minute for her tired mind to put two and two together, but when she did she could only giggle.

“I take it he took the bait?” was all he said, nuzzling her fondly as he let her climb onto his back.

“Fucking bratfox,” she replied affectionately. “I bet you were watching the whole time. But I thought you wanted to be the first when my heat came around?” He chuckled under her as they started home, and his answer made her break into a fit of giggles.

“Honestly? As much fun as you are when you’re in heat, pig eggs just taste so much better at breakfast.”


End file.
